stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
It came from Ash's Toilet
"It came from Ash's Toilet" is the 8th episode of the first season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 8th episode overall. This episode was removed from YouTube due to copyright claims by Sony Entertainment Music for a time. It was later re-posted in its original format. Description Mario and Luigi plunge a toilet for the first time in years. Overview Ash gets a letter from Pikachu telling him that Wobbuffet got stuck in the toilet. So he asks Mario and Luigi to plunge it. The duo dance through a grocery store and arrive at Ash's house. Mario and Luigi plunge Wobbuffet and it gets stuck to Mario's face. Eventually, Luigi manages to get Wobbuffet off and they decide to no longer be plumbers and get real jobs, leaving Ash. Synopsis Mario and Luigi are hanging out by the mailbox when Ash walks by and takes a letter sent for him out of the mailbox. Ash reads the letter, which is from his Pokemon, Pikachu. Pikachu asks Ash to come back quickly, as an emergency has happened. Charmander has set fire to the couch, Jigglypuff has blown up in the microwave, Snorlax has killed Brock by using a Body Slam on him and, most notably, Wobbuffet has gotten stuck in the toilet. Ash realizes he's going to need to find a plumber quickly to deal with this problem. He turns around and looks at the Mario Brothers, then asks if they are still plumbers. Luigi isn't sure if they are right for the job, but after Ash bribes them with food, Mario quickly agrees to help and makes Luigi come along.Then for a odd reason Mario, Luigi and Ash start to dance to Let's Groove. Ash then states that he has no idea why they are dancing and then they all go to Ash's house. after being plunged off Mario]] At Ash's house, Ash brings Mario and Luigi inside his house, leads them to the Bathroom, and hopes that Mario and Luigi can get the toilet unclogged. Mario and Luigi ponder for a moment on how to unclog the toilet, as it seems they have forgotten how. They then began trying to remember what to use. Luigi thought that you use a hammer, Mario thought you use a wrench, and then Luigi thought you use a GameCube controller. After obtaining a plunger from Ash, they attempt to unclog the toilet. Mario eventually unclogs the toilet, causing Wobbuffet to fly out onto Mario's face. Mario screams into his gloves as he tries to get Wobbuffet off of him, while Luigi puts the plunger on Mario's face and starts to plunge it. Eventually, Luigi plunges Wobbuffet off of Mario's face, and it lands in the bathtub. Mario is furious and says that he has had enough. He says to Luigi that they are no longer plumbers, and that they are going out to get real jobs. The Mario Brothers walk out of the bathroom and ask Ash where the pizza he promised them is. Ash admits that he lied to them about the pizza, and Mario is furious. The Mario Brothers return home and prepare for their quest to find new jobs. EPISODE VIII: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario * Chris Muller as Luigi * Dane Cook as Ash Ketchum Locations * The Mailbox * Safeway * Ash's House * Mario's House Letters * First Letter to Ash Production Notes Series Continuity * Brock is mentioned for the first time. * This is the first episode to be filmed in a secondary location. Character Revelations * Ash appears to be cheap skate, a characteristic which is reinforced in "Blood Money," as well as in the You're a Plumber parody music video. Soundtrack All cues used, in order of usage. * 8M1 - Title Theme, (Super Mario 64) * 8M2 - Pokémon Medley, (Smashing...Live!) * 8M3 - Powerful Mario, (Super Mario 64) * 8M4 - Let's Groove, (Raise!, Earth, Wind & Fire) * 8M5 - The Plumbing Song, (Off the Deep End, Weird Al Yankovic) * 8M6 - Toad House/''Invincibility'' Remix (Super Mario Bros. 3, Unknown Artist) * 8M7 - Player Down, (Super Mario Bros.) Trivia * Ash offers to buy the brothers Wild Cherry Pepsi, a signature running gag seen in RMA Productions films. * Although Brock is said to be killed by Snorlax, he appears in the series many more times as a regular character. Pikachu is said to have lied about his death and he was in fact hospitalized for weeks. * Mario repeats his dance style in Like Hyrule, but not. * In the grocery store, Mario and Luigi, using plungers, perform a short excerpt of fight choreography from a scene in Oops! We Broke the Table!, which would later serve as the basis for the duel in Two Tall Thin Men have a Fight!. * When Luigi offers Mario a hammer to unplug the toilet, Mario says he remembers using a hammer before, but not for plunging. This is a reference to the 1981 video game, Donkey Kong, as well as multiple spinoffs titles wherein Mario wields a hammer. * This episode's dancing, plunging, and iconic ending are included in Season Three's into sequence. * Though Mario and Luigi quit being plumbers in this episode, they are still referred to as such in subsequent episodes. Mario also goes plumbing in The Interactive Adventure. * In the last blooper, inside Chris Muller's kitchen, Richard Alvarez points to one and quips "Hey Dane, is that a mango?" in reference to the video A Mango, not Bored Anymore, one of several Bored series videos available, before the rest were privatized. * This is the first episode to not feature both Wario and Waluigi at the same time; later episodes sometimes showed Wario, but not Waluigi. * This is the first time a letter to one of the characters is not read by any of the actors from RMA Productions. Instead, archive audio is used, allowing Pikachu to be portrayed by his actual voice actress Ikue Otani. The same technique would later be used for Yoshi. Goofs Coming soon! External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 8 Category:Season One